warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Struck Like Lightning
Story by Silver :) UP FOR ADOPTION! GO TO MY BLOG TO ADOPT IF YOU WANT IT! Prologue A queen wailed in anguish. "Why can't keep him?" "He is mine!" a tom hissed. "You can't feed him!" "I am his father! And his destiny is in the Clan!" the tom bared his teeth. "Fine! I get to name him!" the queen insisted. "She looked up at the sky, and lightning flashed across it, lightng up her kits fur like lightning itself. "Lightningkit" the queen mewed. The tom picked up the kit and padded into Clan territory, leaving his mate sobbing behind him. He never looked back. He never regretted a thing. "Lightningkit. Nice name. Too bad no one will know I'm your father." the tom mewed. Chapter 1 Lightningkit slashed his paw, claws sheathed, at Stonekit. The other kit batted it away. "Kittypet!" "I am not a kittypet!" Lightningkit growled, baring his teeth. "Then prove it. Repeat after me," Stonekit smirked. "I Lightnngkit," "I Lightningkit" Lightningkit repeated, "am not a kittypet." "am not a kittypet." "I am actually half kittypet, half Riverclan." Stonekit crowed. "No! That's a lie!" Lightningkit roared. "What's with all the yelling?" a warrior snapped. Lightningkt gulped. It was Gorsefur. He was the strongest, and toughest, warrior in Windclan. "Lightningkit was teasing me!" Stonekit lied. "No! He was teasing me!" Lightningkit hissed. "He called me a kittypet and half-riverclan!" "Lightningkit is Windclan." Gorsefur growled. "Then who's his mom? Who's his dad?" Stonekit smirked. Gorsefur dre himself up. "Go to your nst and stay there." Stonekit stalked off into the nursery. Lightningkit stared up at Gorsefur. "Thanks" he mewed. Gorsefur glared at the kit. "Don't expect me to help you next time." he growled. Lightningkit padded to the elders den. "Can you-" he began. "Get Herbclaw!" Rabbitfur yowled. The other elder, Whitear, was gasping. Lightningkit raced into the medicine den. "Herbclaw!" "What?" the medicine cat looked annoyed. "Whitear's sick!" Lightningkit screeched. A few moments later Herbclaw shook his head and padded out of the elders den. "She's dead" he anoounced to the Clan. "If you had left to get help maybe she wouldn't be dead!" Blackclaw yowled to Rabbitfur. "I couldn't leave her!" Rabbitfur screeched, unsheathing his claws. Runningstar shoved inbetween the 2 toms. "Rabbitfur go back to your den. Blackclaw, apprentice duties. No one in this Clan is guilty of murder!" "Except you Runningstar" Blackclaw growled, padding away to get moss. Runningstar went to her den collapsed on the moss. That was a long time ago she thought. ''You regret it? Coward! ''That was the voice she heard all of her life. It should've stopped when the Dark Forest was beaten so many moons ago. Darkstripe. Chapter 2 Lightningpaw licked Runningstar's shoulder. The apprentice ceremony was over and he couldn't wait to see the territory. He padded out of the camp and stared in wonder at the windy terrain. Someone crashed into him from behind. "Hurry up Lamepaw!" Stonepaw yowled, racing for the border. Lightningpaw started running. He felt his paws settle into a rythm. He was gaining! Suddenly he was in front of Stonepaw. He stopped smoothly and shook out his fur. Stonepaw was livid. He glared at Lightningpaw until their mentors showed up. "Great run" Featherclaw gasped. Lighningpaw was pleased by his mentor's praise. Then he saw Stonepaw whispering to his mentor, Hailpelt. "Should we go to the border now?" Lightningpaw asked nervously. "You're on the border stupid!" Stonepaw scoffed. Lightningpaw was staring at the territory and saw something. A rabbit! He started running. He snatched the rabbit and killed it. Standing up, he realized he had lost his companions. He tried to follow his cent trail back, but it was gone, almost as if he had ran so fast, it couldn't keep up. Suddenly, darkness slammed over his eyes. "Hello" Lightningpaw heard a muffled voice he opened his eyes. A Starclan cat was standing before him! Her beautiful pelt glimmered with stars. "I am Silverheart." she purred. Her voice was like honey. "Why am I here?" Lightningpaw asked. "Tell me what you see" Silverheart purred, pointing into the distance. Lightningpaw stared ahead of him. "I see, a blue she-cat hunting. It's a mouse." "Farther" Silvrheart insisted. "Um, I see a red tom sleeping. A tom with a long tail is eating a shrew. And there's a medicine cat with herbs looking at some dark trees. A black cat with a white paw and green eyes is watching him." Silverheart nodded. "You have the gift of seeing far. Do not let it blind you. You can run faster than anyone that ever existed. Do not let it make you slow." "What? I don't understand!" Lightningpaw asked. "Time for you to wake up" Silverheart mewed. Lightningpaw opened his eyes. Stonepaw, his mentor, and Stonepaw's mentor, were looking down at him. His clanmates looked rather wary of him, like he scared them somehow. Lightningpaw felt a shiver run up his spine, like someone was watching. Glancing up, he saw the black cat with a white paw and green eyes waching him. The cat stared at him with a hungry expression on his face. Chapter 3 Lightningpaw flinched under the gaze of his mentor. Featherclaw stood there, shocked, with a strange look in her eye. Hailpelt started muttering to Stonepaw, drawing the apprentice's gaze away from Lightningpaw. "Come with me." Featherclaw meowed, flicking her tail. Lightningpaw padded behind Featherclaw, who was heading towards the middle of the territory. Sitting down, Featherclaw gestured for Lightningpaw to sit too. "Now. Explain to me what's happening" she sighed. "I-I don't know." Lightningpaw stammered. Featherclaw looked him right in the eye, then took a deep breath. Lightningpaw felt his thoughts being puulled away from him, being dragged into Featherclaw. The mentor nodded, and purred. "You met Silverheart, and she told you that you have a special power" Featherclaw said. Lightningpaw nodded. "I thought I was the only one." Featherclaw murmered to herself. "Wait! You can do this too?" Lightningpaw gasped. "Yes. I can read minds." she sighed, looking past Lightningpaw into the distance. "I can run really fast, and see really far." Lightningpaw squealed, bouncing up and down. "You must keep it a secret. If the clan learns of it..." Featherclaw trailed off. Lightningpaw stared at Featherclaw in fear. "We must go now. Act as if none of this happened." She mewed, standing up and shaking out her fur. Lightningpaw walked behind his mentor picking up his rabbit. Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate